Skins new season
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: Skins but with my own characters with problems ranging from football hooligans to someone with split personality disorder please read and tell me what you think ideas and suggestions as well as constructive Criticism is welcome  please review
1. Everyone part 1

Everyone(part 1 of 2)

Frederick Cross 

"I fuckin hate school" that's what I thought as I waited for the bell to go. The tick and tock of the the clock was almost hypnotysing, looking around the room everyone else seemed to be thinking the same. Jessie looked over at me and gave me a smile, she had a good body if nothing else but she seemed like a bit of a tart. Tom was practiclly asleep he was actually alright if a bit on the strange side I could never tell what he was thinking. I then looked at the clock and then I realized what the time was I literally standed up and shouted

"FUCK the match is in 15 minutes"

the teacher (what a cunt) said in a rough voice

"erm sit down Mr. Cross or you shall receive a detention"

But I was already at the door

"fuck off"

and with that I slammed the door. Half an hour to get to Stamford Bridge first half was almost finished by the time I got there. My mates weren't exactly happy about me being late

"oi Fred where the fuck have you been"

"fuckin school"

"what the fuck the leader of the firm can't be late for a match"

"look fuck off im here aren't I?"

"look Drogba's going for it"

"Carefree, wherever we may be, We are the famous CFC, And we don't give a F*ck

Whoever you may be, Cos we are the famous CFC"

The match ended an hour later Chelsea 1: 1 West Ham,

"that's fucking bullshit that was clearly offside"

"let it go can't do shit about it now"

"that's not what I heard"

they all shut up to hear what I had to say

"the Inter City Firm are gathering at the train station there planning on jumping us"

"well what the fuck are we waiting for then? C'mon"

we all met up at the station later on sure enough at least twenty West Ham fans were waiting for us.

"look ere lads"

I spoke to my crew

"couple of green street wannabies looks like your lost"

"fuck off you Chelsea cunt where were you when you were shit"

"fuck off"

"bring it ya bastards"

we all charged at each other, I threw a punch at the closest man I could get my hands on and just kept on punching. Next thing we knew it was fucking chaos blood was all over the platform. Then one of us shouted out

"COPS leg it"

cops wearing stab vests and sheilds came in through the door, we ran out as fast as we could.

Laughing our heads off as we made our escape by jumping on the train. And we watched as the ICF were taken by the cops.

I made it home at like three in the morning, I slowly sneeked upstairs when the lights went on in the living room

"Fred come here"

bugger

"your gone all night partying and you back back this late covered in blood"

"Dad I'ts not that bad"

"don't talk back to me you little shit if your mother was here"

"well she's not is she! And you know what it was your fault!"

I knew it was coming but my old man punch's like an Mohammad Ali very fast and fucking painful. I hit him back but he was bigger then me and kicked me outside

"don't come back until you've learnt some fucking manners"

and with that he slammed the door.

Jessie Wynters

"Joshua?"

"no"

"Peter?"

"no"

"Fred"

"…. No….god did you see the way Fred was looking at me he's fucking scary"

" yeah but I bet he's got a big one"

"Sam!"

"oh right your still miss innocent"

"fuck off"

"c'mon Jessie you've got to do it eventually"

"i…I will I just want it to be with someone speacial I want…

"Romance, Music, Poetry?"

"whats wrong with that?"

"nothing just your ideal man I shakespeare"

"shut up"

"Jessica it's dinner"

"gotta go Sam I meet you at school yeah

"yeah alright bye"

I walked downstairs to my family my Older sister Rose and my mum and dad, I sat down and we all held hands it was Rose's turn this time.

"Bless O Lord this food to our use and us to thy loving service; and keep us ever mindful of the needs of others. Amen."

We started eating quietly until my father broke the silence

"So Jess how is school?"

I placed my knife and fork down in the upright position

"It's going well but I'm struggling with psychology we've got a test coming up and it's gonna be really hard"

"Don't worry sweetie I'm sure you'll do fine"

"Hold on a second dear, honey if you're going to get into Oxford you need to study hard maybe I should have a word with Doctor Schmidt about your dosage for Ritalin"

I forced a smile

"Sure mum I'll try harder it's really not necessary"

"Well ok"

The rest of the meal went in silence.

Samantha Strike and Joseph Walter

"Who was that?"

"Just Jessie"

"What that posh girl"

"Hey easy she's still my friend"

"Fine fine c'mon then you gonna join me or what"

He then slapped my arse.

"Oi you cheeky bugger"

"C'mon then"

"Fine"

She could pretend all she wanted I knew she wanted me or else why was I here, she grabbed my trousers and started taking off my belt. By the time I'd got my shirt of she was already sucking me off. I grabbed her tits as she went down on me deeper. She the stopped and spoke in a low voice

"I want it"

"Yeah"

She sat down on it and then bounced up and down on it. Eventually she spoke again

"I'm gonna come"

"Me to"

Eventually we both climaxed and we lay down on her bed, fuckin nympho bloody took it out of me.

Tom Davidson

Bark bark ruff ruff

"Ah that fucking dog again"

"Do you want me to go and ask the owner to bring him in?"

"aww I appreciate that Tom but I don't want to cause a fuss"

"You're to kind Mum"

"That's sweet c'mon I made your favorite"

"Pizza!"

"Nope vegetable stew"

"Great"

We both sat down at the table and started to eat.

"So anything interesting at school today?"

"Yeah we talked about the crucifixion of Jesus Christ"

"Wow big topic but can you imagine dying for our sins he was a great man"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"Well I don't get it I mean dying for someone else gimme a break"

"Well what if it was someone you loved wouldn't you give up your lives to save them?"

"There's no such thing as love the longest relationship at school was two weeks and everyday it was, I love you, let's get married, have children bla bla bla besides what's more important than self preservation?"

"Well what if I was about to be shot would you save me"

"Nope I'd let you die"

"Oh you tease"

I smiled widely but on the inside I couldn't help but think without any regret "who's joking"

Bark ruff ruff

"Aw that dog well I'm gonna try and get some sleep goodnight"

"I'm just gonna go get some air try and get some rest mum"

"Ok"

When she was gone I walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer

"Let's see ladle, wooden spoon, bottle cork ah here it is steak knife"

And with that I went outside.


	2. Everyone part 2

Everyone (part 2of 2)

Zeke Williamson

"I miss America"

first thing I thought of as I got out of bed in the morning, I could smell waffles from downstairs god bless mum she must be one of the few Americans who new how to cook considering that we lived in New York. Getting out of bed was always the most difficult part about the mornings; my alarm clock was to far away.

"Fuck"

I opened my eyes and there he was

"Welcome to hell"

"Fuck of Damien"

"All right calm down so do you think you'll put the moves on Carolyn today?"

"Yeah sure"

I spoke my voice dripping with sarcasm, then the tune for the A team sounded out, I got out my Iphone to answer the call

"All right then mate?"

"Joshua wassup blood"

"Oi do I look like a fucking chav to you?"

"No I was just saying"

"Well don't besides we got some good news"

"What?"

"Today is the day your eighteen and it's time you lost your crucial cherry"

"What have you done?"

"Mate Lilly's parents are gone for the weekend so were gonna have a massive party at her house"

"Will there be alcohol?"

"Yes stupid blighter it shouldn't be to difficult even for a yank to get laid"

"Oh thanks"

"No problems see ya"

I put the phone down, Damien spoke first

"What an arrogant cunt"

"Shut up he's my friend"

"You don't have any friends Zeke or else why would I be here?"

"To torment me"

I went downstairs to find Mum having baked a cake with icing and waffles, the only downside was Pete. Mum had been having a string of worthless boyfriends Pete was the latest model in a long line of Alcoholic deadbeats she thought she could change. Pete slapped her ass

"Look at what this nymphomaniac cooked up for the birthday boy"

"Oh come on man do you have to do that before I eat"

Pete rose from the table and approached me fists clenched

"What you say to me you little brat?"

Damien was watching the whole thing and he whispered in my ear

"Kick him kick him now"

"N…nothing Pete"

"That's right"

Damien gave me a disappointed look, Pete was twice my size what was I supposed to do?

Well might as well enjoy my birthday cake, so I sat down to eat it Damien constantly talking

"you know what maybe if you could stand up to your mum's loser ex boyfriends then you wouldn't need some overcompensating cock to help you with your nonexistent sex life"

"Fuck off"

Pete and Mum looked at me

"What did you say to us you cheeky brat?"

I looked from Mum to Pete and then I got up and literally ran out the door

"Gotta go mum thanks for the cake school work you know"

Lilly Drake

"So we all set for the party tonight?"

"I told you josh my parents leave midday I got the drinks in the basement everything's taken care of"

"Great so I'll see you tonight then"

"Looking forward to it"

Then I noticed a massive lump on the floor, I kicked it slowly and a voice came out

"Ow what the fuck?"

"Fred what the fuck are you doing here?"

He looked at me and grinned and held out the keys

"Word to the wise keys under the flower pot not the smartest move"

"Get the fuck o… oh my god what happened to your head?"

"Look I'm sorry Lilly I just…needed a place to crash"

I was gonna ask about his home but why bother when I already knew the answer

"How's your dad?"

"Fuck off"

"Look you need to get out if my dad catches you he throw a fit"

"I'm going"

Fred got up he was still wearing his Chelsea shirt and scarf both of which had blood stains on it.

"Oh my god is that your blood"

Fred looked at himself

"Some of it yeah"

He kissed me on my cheek

"Right thanks Lil's I'm gonna go out the window"

And with that he was gone. The one that got away.

Carolyn Paragon

"32"

Including my wisdom teeth that was the precise number of teeth in my mouth,

"64"

Is the number of strokes I use to brush my teeth.

"5"

Is the number of times I have to wash my hands after taking a shower?

"And 12"

The number of times I've had sex in the past month. It had been a week since I last had sex, I really need to get laid. My phone rang I let four rings go before I answered

"Hello"

"Carolyn it's me Josh"

"Oh hey"

"So girl you up for it?"

"Up for what?"

"Are good friend from the states is planning on losing his crucial virginity tonight and you have been nominated as the lucky lady who will be helping him"

"Zeke, you mean that kid who talks to himself"

"Yeah"

"Fine but it's got to be at 12 o clock and he has to wear protection"

"Yeah alright don't get your OCD in a twist"

"Fuck off Josh"

"See ya tonight love"

"Yeah bye"

They both put the phone down, he may be an arrogant wanker but he was a good looking wanker.


	3. Zeke

Zeke

The school's bathrooms are always filthy; the main problem as I saw it was that people these days didn't give a fuck what other people thought about them. With the opposite sex it's different I mean I dress up and put cologne on for a girl, but if a guy asked me to flush the chain or wash my hands I'd tell him to fuck off.

"No you wouldn't"

"Why do you mean?"

"You'd tell him to fuck off don't make me laugh"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Don't ask me you're the one who's seeing me"

"I fucking hate you"

"You know technically it's your fault I mean you're the one who was so lonely he had to come up with an imaginary friend to talk to that's why you need me"

"I don't need you anymore"

Damien looked slightly afraid of what I had said and in anger blocked my path

"Don't kid yourself where would you be without me? We've been together since you were born. Who would tell you the answers to the tests? Who gives you just enough backbone to get up in the fucking morning? Face it your nothing without me"

"Look at me I'm having an argument with my split personality how fucking original is that? Other kids worry about test and their social life, me I worry about my alter ego who is constantly whispering in my ear"

Then though Tom walked into the bathroom and took out a packet of cigs, he ushered one to me

"You want one?"

"Nah I'm all right"

"Suit yourself"

Tom took a deep drag and slowly exhaled then he looked right at me and spoke

"Do you want to know why people choose to smoke?"

In all honesty I didn't really care but then again I could use a laugh

"Sure"

"people smoke for a three of reasons the most common is to blend in and I don't mean in that peer pressure bullshit, no they do it because deep down they feel truly inadequate like they don't deserve to be with who they are so they attempt to mirror their friends actions in order to ignore their fear that they will inevitably end up alone"

Tom took another drag and then chucked it into the toilet and then he headed towards the door, it was weird at first but I actually wanted to know

"What about the second reason?"

He looked at me and gave a smirk

"The second reason is because deep down in the very depths of their souls they want to die…but are otherwise to cowardly or have too much pride to do it in one fatal swoop"

It was weird it was like he wasn't talking to me he was talking to my soul

"Hmm the last reason people smoke is just for the hell of it"

And with that he left the room, Damien then reappeared and spoke quietly to me

"Which one are you Zeke?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to blend in, do you exist for the hell of it or… do you want to die?"

"I…I just…"

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Williamson I called you hear today to talk about your son"

Professor X was the school psychiatrist he'd called Pete and my mom to discuss my "unusualness". Pete being a typical drunken bastard saw fit to say

"Hang on he's not my son his old man fucked of before the little shit was born"

"Thanks for that Peter"

Mum quietly said

"Pete!"

This sounded really pathetic so much for standing up for your only son! Prof X simply pushed his glasses back onto his eyes only for them to droop slightly down almost instantly.

"Hmm yes quite"

Mum managed to formulate a sentence

"What's wrong?"

Two words… well it's better than whispering Pete at the volume so quiet it made me question my own hearing. Damien was being completely unhelpful he was lying on the professor's desk and fake snoring loudly. I knew it be a stupid idea before I did it but being considering I have an imaginary friend sleeping on my professor's desk I think I should be let off when I said

"Quiet Damien"

All three of them looked at me like I'd gone mad; Pete was the first to recover

"Have you completely lost your senses boy? How dare you talk to your teacher like that?"

Ironically I was saved by the Prof

"I'm afraid he's not talking to me sir my first name isn't Damien"

Both Pete and mum looked at me with complete confusion, the Professor however seemed genuinely amused by this but then he spoke again putting on what I can only guess an attempt at a kind voice

"Zeke I was wondering could you please step outside for a moment"

I couldn't get out fast enough, not only was I questioning my very reason for existing thanks to Tom's little speech but the whole school was about to find out I'm a nut job with an imaginary friend"

"You all right?"

"Carolyn?"

she offered me a cigarette, bloody hell no wonder so many smoke it's being offered around like sweets at a carnival,

"No I'm alright"

"Suit yourself"

She took two out stuck one in her mouth and chucked the other in the bin, I looked at her like she'd gone mad but she simply smiled at me

"I'm afraid my OCD is getting a little annoying"

"Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah but I don't trust them"

"Who?"

"Psychiatrist's, I read somewhere that the police found this Doctor, right who had two dead boys in his house and photo's of some girl"

"What a freak!"

"I know right"

She stared at me for a moment and then started to curl her hair

"You know you're a lot cuter than I remember"

I gulped god that was stupid I hope she didn't hear that (she did), she leaned in closer god she was hot then that fucking teacher came out, she shot away from me like I was the fucking plague I didn't realize that part of a teachers job was being a massive cock block.

"Uh hmm could you please come in?"

"Yeah sure"

I followed him in taking a quick glance at Carolyn again, she winked at me although she may have just been blinking because she did it twice but…I think it was a wink. Walking back into the room Pete and my Mum were talking quietly then both gave me a nervous glance, which was weird since when was Pete afraid of me?

"Mrs. Williamson and Mr. Pete could I please have a moment alone with the boy?"

"Uh yeah sure we'll meet you at home ok baby"

"See ya mum"

I gave a look at Pete who crossed his arms

"And ye better not be fucking late"

"Yeah thanks Pete"

"Aye c'mon lass"

And with that they left the room. Professor X sat down and ushered for me to do the same when I took the seat he took off his glasses and stared at me for a moment

"Uh shouldn't we…"

But I was cut off

"Right lets skip the usual bullshit and get down to business what the fuck's wrong with ya kid?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I told your mum at that Scottish twat that your probably on acid or coke or whatever the fuck you kids take nowadays I told them not to confront you with it for a while let me try and sort it out that should buy you a week of peace so going back to my former question what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Well…I…uh…are you allowed to swear?"

"Not really no I'm also not allowed to do this"

And with that he stood up, took the smoke alarm out of the ceiling and took out a packet of cigarettes and lit one.

"So let's talk, off the record"

"Off the record?"

"Yup"

"Well I where to begin. I've never met my father, he left before I was born, my mum has had a string of loser ex boyfriends and the one she actually seems stable with hates me, I'm hoping to lose my virginity today at a party with a girl who is literally perfect for me because she is almost as messed up as me but I guess the main reason I'm fucked up is because I have an imaginary friend since as far back as I can remember who is currently sleeping on your desk"

Professor X didn't even flinch when I told him all of this and when I was finished he took another drag and closed his eyes for a minute. Then immediately afterwards he started laughing it started as a small chuckle and then into full out laughter. After five minutes he eventually calmed down, wiping a tear from his eye he spoke

"Well…ha that's a first"

"Do you think this is fucking funny?"

"Yes and I'm also sure that you are neither crazy or taking the piss"

"Well yes but…wait…what?"

"My guess is that something in your past most likely something to do with your father has caused you to literally split your mind in two creating an alter ego"

"What?"

Professor X then raised his hand and waved it across his desk

"Anything?"

"He says you have cold hands"

"In my professional opinion go out get laid stop being such a fucking pussy and try and take control of your life. Right now get the fuck out of my office and send the next kid in"

"Uh yeah sure"

When I walked out Carolyn stood up and went over towards me

"Are you all right?"

I think I can honestly say that this has been the weirdest day of my life I start the day getting shouted out begin school by questioning my reason to live and come out of a shrink's office more confused than I've ever been and you know what…ah fuck it.

And with that I grabbed Carolyn and kissed her, at first I waited for her to slap me but then she started kissing me back. Brilliant my first kiss with the girl of my dreams and she wants me, then she slowly stuck her tongue in my mouth this was a bit weird for me so I pulled away. She gave me a hurt look

"What's wrong?"

"Ha absolutely nothing"

And then I kissed her again, she then pushed me onto the waiting chair and sat on me while still kissing me. Then Professor X came out

"I thought I told you to…oh"

I pulled away first

"Do us a favor teach, fuck off"

He stared at me for a moment then said

"Yeah right bloody hell"

Carolyn then got off me much to my displeasure

"Were not…done…are we?"

"No meet me at Lily's party at midnight, bring protection"

And with that she walked off but not before saying

"Happy birthday"

Damien was for the first time in our life speechless. Carolyn had kissed me and now she wanted to shag me at midnight.

"FUCKING !"

NEXT EPISODE

Jessie

"God, Oxford what's the fucking point"

"You're a bitch"

"Can I kiss you?"

Hoped you like it please review tell me what you think thanks and enjoy


End file.
